<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just keep passing the open windows by wildforwyld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827893">just keep passing the open windows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld'>wildforwyld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost in Translation (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Breakfast, Cooking, Food in Literally Any State Other Than What is Considered Healthy, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kim Daehyun is Adorable, Something I Should Have Done Forever Ago, Undercooked Food, birthday surprise, burnt food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Daehyun's birthday! How does Mayhem want to celebrate? A suprise breakfast to wake him up for the day. Thing is, they're not such good chefs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Jaewon | Wyld &amp; Kang Dongho | D.Min &amp; Kim Daehyun &amp; Lee Minsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just keep passing the open windows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>That same old feeling just keeps burning deep inside, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>You keep telling yourself it's gonna be the end.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, get yourself together,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Things are looking better everyday. </em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s June 27th, and MAYHEM’s dorm is silent, as quiet as a church. This doesn’t necessarily mean all the members are asleep though. Well, two of them still are, at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The special event of today? It’s Daehyun’s birthday. He’s turning twenty four! The other three had planned a few days prior to make breakfast for him. They’d have to wake up before Dae himself does, but that’s not a problem, usually. They had figured, a good, fulfilling breakfast would be a good start to his day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minsoo silently opens the door to Jaewon and Daehyun’s room. He creeps in and walks up to the bunk bed, stepping as carefully as humanly possible. He taps Jaewon’s shoulder through the bed guards, slowly shaking him awake and whispering, “Jaewon, hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minsoo?” He awakens, rubbing his eyes and getting out of bed to settle into a languid posture right before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minsoo leads his group mate out of the room into the kitchen, letting him stretch and wake up before it’s time to prepare breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we making for Dae?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dongho says we’re gonna do something called pancakes, and we’re gonna cook  bacon and serve fruits with it. I think Dae will like it, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaewon nods, “That sounds good. I don’t think I’ve ever had that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two walk into their kitchen and find Dongho there, busying himself with pulling out a dishes and placing them on the counter. He greets them with a low, raspy, “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready, Dongho?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, you? Yea? Ok good, we can start now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minsoo sits on the counter, much to Dongho’s annoyance (“Get off, I just cleaned that”) and asks “What are we doing, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be making the actual pancakes, I know how to do it. Minsoo, you make the bacon, I don’t want Jaewon burning himself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you’re ok with me burning myself?! Hyung you--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongho puts the rag he uses to clean down to the side and gathers his ingredients. What a benefit his height is in moments like these!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaewon, you wash and cut these fruits, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongho pulls up his recipe and turns around to start baking. Is it called baking? He likes to think so, he’s not the best at baking and the fact that he doesn’t usually screw up pancakes makes him feel better. He begins sifting the flour, adding the sugar, the eggs, butter, and all the ingredients necessary. Dongho’s certain that they’ll turn out perfect. He even chose a five star recipe!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crap, how much vanilla did i put in...I’ll put in some more just in case.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung you better not screw it up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, I’m doing fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minsoo, on the other hand, had great difficulty turning on their stove. A gas stove. Every time he’d turn it, the fire wouldn’t stay on. He;d press down on the knob and turn, hearing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>click-click-click</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the igniters, until he’d get a flame going. Then when he finally has it, he tries to lower it to a nice level. Unfortunately, he was never very good with control, and would accidentally move it too low and turn it off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need any help, Minsoo?” Jaewon asks him, genuine inquisitiveness in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minsoo huffs and tells him, “Man, I can turn on a stove myself!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally gets the flames going, albeit a little bigger than he wanted but does it really matter?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tossing a bunch of strips of bacon in the quickly heating pan, he turns on the overhead ventilation fan and sits by, waiting. This is how they do it in the movies, right? The bacon sizzles. That’s right, right? Minsoo sits by and begins to scroll through his social media for a bit, until a sudden tiny pain on his arm interrupts him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow, fuck! What was that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minsoo, that’s the bacon, the grease is going to pop on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, man that hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaewon  was standing by the sink during all this, placing the strawberries into a bowl and pouring water in it to begin washing. He pours a little dish soap on his sponge and runs it under the sink before starting to lightly scrub at the fruits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaewon...Are you using soap to wash that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses, “...Yeah, why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W...Wouldn’t that make it toxic to eat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No? My mom used to do it like this, I just learned from her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minsoo mouths an ‘ahh’ and nods, going back to his work by the stove and not saying anything more, even though it does seem weird to him. Whatever, as long as it won’t affect the taste or make it dangerous. He trusts Jaewon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The red-haired man just barely finished washing the strawberries and peeling the bananas when he realizes he doesn’t know how he’ll cut them. Bananas seem easy enough, you just slice them, but strawberries…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hmmm...’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaewon starts slicing them, the same way he does bananas. Hopefully it’ll look good in the end. And even if they don’t, fruits are meant to be eaten! They’ll taste the same in the end anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jaewon finishes, Dongho looks over and tells him, “Yah, Jaewon, think you can go wake up Daehyun? It’s already 8.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure! I’ll be right back.” He beams and walks back to their room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Daehyun comes out sleepy and yawning with Jaewon trailing behind him, a small smile on his face</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are we eating so early? It’s 8 am, I just got up. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a look into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you guys--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the scene before him, he laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minsoo’s standing by the table, holding a plate of what seems to be undercooked bacon. Dongho’s at the stove, flipping pancakes with a plate of burnt ones right next to him. Jaewon, meanwhile, had shifted to standing next to a cutting board by the sink, sliced strawberries and bananas laid on top of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re making pancakes? Is that for me?” Dae giggles and loosely crosses his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dongho and Minsoo answer in unison, a simple “Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” He smiles, walking into the kitchen and clearing the way to wash the dishes in the sink, “I’ll help you guys, since you’re so clueless and bad at cooking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dae, no, it’s your birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And? I want to have an actually cooked breakfast. We can use this fruit still, you cut it well.” He moves them to the side, “Minsoo, leave that pan there, I’ll put the bacon back on in a second since you didn’t cook it enough. I’ll teach you guys how to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>You just gotta be strong and believe in yourselves,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Forget all the sadness 'cause love is all you need.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Love is all you need.</em>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>